Le Click
by slackerD
Summary: A chance meeting on her wedding day, changes everything for Quinn.   R/Q


**Title:** Le Click  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>Crossover:<strong> Imagine Me & You/Glee  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Quinn/Finn, Rachel/Quinn, Puck, Will, Sue, H, Shelby, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A chance meeting on her wedding day, changes everything for Quinn.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~12,750  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> The entirety of Imagine Me & You, none for glee  
><strong>AN:** Requested by jbluish a thousand years ago. I'm sorry it took so long, but hopefully it was worth the wait. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's Quinn's wedding day. Giddily, she jumps out of bed and begins getting ready. It isn't long before there's a knock on her door. Answering it reveals her bridesmaids, Brittany and Mercedes. Quinn greets her with a squeal of delight and drags them both into the hotel room.<p>

When her mother Sue, father Will and younger sister H appear, Quinn is almost ready.

"Mom, mom," H says as she trails behind her mother. "I have a question."

"Lucky me. What is it?"

"Why is the alphabet in that order?"

Ignoring her youngest, Sue calls out, "Morning, darling. Please tell your father he can't wear that suit."

"I think he looks charming," Quinn calls from the bathroom. She sticks her head out and really looks. "You look charming."

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Well, I for one," Sue begins, but is cut off by Quinn exiting the bathroom.

"You look enchanting, dear," Will tells her.

"Very lovely darling," Sue adds.

Quinn spins. "H?"

"You're look like a meringue," the ten year old tells her big sister.

"Thanks."

**…**

Standing in front of her flower shop, Rachel checks her watch again. Her car is loaded and she's ready to leave; if only Tina would show up.

"Sorry. Sorry," Tina says, running up.

"Of course you are," Rachel replies as she hands over the keys.

"What's today's gig?"

"A wedding."

"Nice couple?"

"I wouldn't know," Rachel tells her. "I haven't met them yet."

"Over bearing mother?"

"That would be an understatement."

"Well, we should go out when you're done," Tina says.

"Sounds great."

"Cool," Tina replies. "What time are you done?"

"You know, I'll just meet you there."

"You're not coming, are you?"

"No, I am not," Rachel says as she climbs into her car.

"You need to get a life!" Tina calls after the car.

**…**

At the church, Rachel hunts down the groom and the best man. She spots them in front of the church, greeting guests. With flowers in hand, she approaches the pair. She's seen pictures of the couple and so she knows the tall, sweet looking guy is the groom.

"Hello, you're Finn, aren't you?"

Finn turns and smiles. "I am."

"Well, I'm Rachel," she tells him as she attaches the flower to his lapel. "And I did your flowers."

"Well, they're great," Finn says. "Aren't they great, Puck?"

"Oh, sure whatever you say, dude. I know _nothing_ about flowers."

"But they're great, aren't they?"

"It's your wedding, dude."

**…**

As they're getting into the cars, her father Will leans over and says, "It's not too late to back out," he tells her. "I would completely understand."

"Dad."

"Don't worry about the money. I just want you to be happy."

Quinn grasps his hands. "I am," she tells him, looking into his eyes.

"Will," Sue interrupts. "Stop pestering the girl. She cannot back out now."

"Don't worry, mom," Quinn assures. "I'm not."

"Good. Don't listen to your father, darling," Sue says. "All the product he uses in his hair has seeped into his brain, causing delusions."

"Thank you, dear," Will tells her.

Despite the fatherly advice, Sue lets Will ride with Quinn. Brittany joins them as Mercedes, H and Sue get into the first car.

The ride begins in silence. Quinn seems to be off in her own little world and so Brittany turns to Will.

"How long have you been married?"

"Thirty years," Will replies.

"That's incredible."

"And just think," Will continues. "If I'd killed her when I'd first thought about it, I'd be out by now. A free man. I just remember all the way to the church, I just wanted to shout, "Stop the car! This is a horrible mistake." But you can't, can you?"

Feeling awkward, Brittany doesn't know where to look.

"So you just sit there, saying nothing, as the wheels keep turning, leading you to the longest sentence one can ever be subjected to."

"Oh thank god," Brittany says. "We're here."

The car lurches to a stop in front of the church. Everyone exits except Quinn and Will.

"Last chance, darling," Will tries again. "I won't tell."

"Dad."

"I'm just speaking from personal experience, Quinn," Will continues quietly. "Looking back, I should have followed my first instinct. But I didn't and here I am. Think of all the misery I could have circumvented."

"I'm fine, dad. I promise."

"All right then. Take all the time you need." He kisses her on the top of her head and exits as well.

**…**

Sue and H approach Finn and Puck as Rachel puts the flowers on.

"Hi Finn," H says.

"Hey babe," Finn replies with a high five.

"I know what you're thinking," Puck says to Rachel as she attaches the flower. "I do work out. I know it's hard to tell because of the suit, but I have awesome guns."

"I'm sure they're lovely," Rachel answers. "I can't say that's important to me, though."

"As a bonus, I'm also a good listener."

"Mom, mom," H says. "I have a question."

"Please, not now."

"What's the question, H?" Finn asks.

"What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immoveable object?"

Silence is her answer, before Finn says, "No idea, actually."

"Good," Sue says. "Now that's settled, so the wedding can continue." Sue begins to lead H away.

"Actually," Rachel says. "That would never happen. If there's something that can't be stopped, it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They can't both exist. You see, it's a trick question is the answer."

Sue quickly pulls H away as the girl asks, "Can she sit with me?"

**…**

Moments later, Rachel finds herself sitting in a church pew next to the younger sister.

"I don't mean to be rude," Rachel says. "But why am I here?"

"When do fish sleep?"

"What should I call you, then?"

"Everyone calls me H," she explains. "They tell me it's short for Henrietta, but it's not. It's short for Jesus H Christ. That's what my mom said when she found out she was pregnant with me."

Rachel smiles as she tries to hold back a chuckle.

H's attention turns to a fidgeting Finn in the front.

"Isn't Finn handsome?"

**…**

Finn can't help but check over his shoulder for his bride to be.

"She'll be here, won't she?"

"Don't be dense, dude," Puck says. "She'll be here. BTW, that chick that did your flowers? Hot."

"I figured you think so."

"And she's into me, too," Puck continues. "I definitely felt it. Didn't you?"

"Puck, you're my best friend and all, but could we talk about me today?" Finn asks. "It being my wedding day and all."

"Right. Of course." A moment passes. "You felt it, though, didn't you?"

**…**

Suddenly the organ music begins as Sue sits next to H.

"All right," Rachel says. "I'm going to go set up for the reception." She begins to inch her way out of the pew as the music swells.

Quinn and Will appear at the back of the church and begin moving forward.

As Rachel walks down the far left side of the church, she watches the bride and her father walk up the aisle. Quinn turns and her eyes meet Rachel's. They hold the gaze for a moment before the pull of Will drags Quinn's attention away. When Quinn looks again, there's no one there. For some reason, this saddens her.

But then she reaches the front and all she can see is Finn's smile. She hands her bouquet to Brittany and lets go of her father's hand before taking Finn's.

"Okay?" Finn asks.

"Definitely," Quinn replies.

"Dearly beloved…"

"You look amazing," Finn whispers to Quinn.

At the entrance, Rachel takes one more glance at the happy couple before exiting. Outside, she glances back in, even though the door is closed. Shaking off the odd feeling that just settled on her, she jogs over to her car.

**…**

The reception is going well as Rachel strolls over the punch bowl. There she finds the bride stirring the punch. When she notices Rachel approach, she turns and tries to hide the punch bowl.

"Hello."

"Hi.

"We haven't met," Rachel says. "I'm Rachel."

"Quinn."

"I did your flowers," Rachel tells her.

"Did you?" Quinn asks. "My flowers are nice."

"I'm glad you like them," Rachel says. "I was just going to get…"

Quinn blocks her from approaching the bowl.

"…a drink."

"I rather you wouldn't."

"Is there something wrong? I'd be happy to help," Rachel says.

"It's my ring," Quinn says. "I was getting some punch and-"

"Your wedding ring?"

"It fell off," Quinn explains. "Off and in there." Quinn stirs the punch. "My wedding ring is now in there."

Both women look into the swirling red liquid.

"I assume you tried the ladle?"

"Didn't work."

"And you certainly can't empty it," Rachel continues. "It's far too big. Okay, then I can think of only one solution. Cover me." Rachel begins rolling up her sleeve.

"What?"

"Your dress is the perfect cover," Rachel explains. "I'm going in." She pushes Quinn in front of the bowl as she ducks down and begins searching for the ring.

"You can't just…or than again, maybe you can."

Rachel digs around until she finds the ring and quickly pulls it out. With Quinn still blocking her, Rachel slips the ring on her finger and shakes the excess liquid off her hands.

**…**

A bit later Puck approaches the DJ and requests a slow song before sauntering over to Rachel.

"A dance, my lady?" he asks.

"I suppose."

Rachel attempts to keep the proper distance between them, but Puck pulls her closer.

"We fit together rather well, don't you think?"

"A bit tight, Puck," Rachel says as he pulls her closer.

Rachel is saved by the lowering of the music as Will's voice comes over the speakers.

"Excuse me, is this thing on?"

A moment later, Sue appears and pulls the microphone away from her husband. "I think it's time for a proper speech."

**…**

"…Anyway, these guys are in love…and I think that's boring," Puck says into the microphone. "They've been in love for years, years! Years that have seen endless amounts of drugs consumed, and meaningless sex thoroughly enjoyed by me! They just stayed home, as they do. They've been like a married couple for so many years, it's a relief that they're finally married. So, before I do my duty as best man and do a bridesmaid, and you know who you are, I would like to raise a glass to Quinn and Finn. May they grow old together sharing the same pillow." Puck raises his glass. "Quinn and Finn."

"To Quinn and Finn," everyone echoes.

Puck drinks his champagne before continuing. "Oh, and now, this is a very big deal. Some say the reason it's taken him this long to get married is his fear of making just this speech, but he's making it now! He's not sure he can do it, I know he can do it. Please put your hands together for Finn."

Everyone claps as Puck hugs the now standing Finn. Puck sits as Finn takes his place at the mic. Clearing his throat, Finn attempts to speak, unsuccessfully. After an uncomfortable moment, Quinn jumps up.

"Hi everyone. I'm Finn. And welcome to my wedding. So I'm glad you're all here looking at me because, uh, because I want to tell you how much I love Quinn. What an amazing, wonderful, uniquely fantastic person she is." Quinn turns to Finn and whispers, "Do you want to keep going?"

"No, actually I think you're doing just fine," he tells her, before sitting.

Quinn returns her focus to the crowd. "Okay, so this is me now. I've been looking forward to this day all my life. And I'm so glad to share it with so many people I love and a few people I've never met before. But I'm sure you're all great too. I feel like I've known Finn all my life. And I know I'll know him for the rest of it. He's my best friend. They say fairytales have happy endings, even though the passage can be rough. But Finn and I were friends and then we were more. And it's been smooth all the way. Maybe that's a better kind of fairytale." Quinn picks up her glass. "We won't do a toast or anything. But if you could all just wish us luck, well Finn and I would really appreciate that." Everyone stands and raises their glasses. "Ready? One, two, three."

"Good luck!"

**…**

Rachel is opening up her shop, _Flowered Up_, when her first customer of the day scurries in.

"Hello."

"Hi," he says in a rush. "You've got to help me. I need a flower. Just one. A good one. The perfect one."

"Okay."

"This is my last chance," he says. "My last chance flower."

"Your last chance?"

"Yes, I fucked up something fierce," he continues. "Only the right flower can save me. What about a rose? A red rose. What would that say?"

"Love."

"Love's nice."

"And fidelity."

"Not a red rose, then."

"No," Rachel agrees. "A rose is too obvious. If this really is your last chance, we need to find you something spectacular." Rachel begins checking what flowers she has when someone knocks on the front door.

"Be right with you," Rachel calls over her shoulder.

"That's fine," Quinn replies.

Rachel turns. "Oh, hello."

"Hi," Quinn says. "I just…came by to say thanks."

"It was a total pleasure."

Their eyes linger for a moment before Rachel says, "Sorry. I'm just dealing with…" She points to the man poking around the various bouquets.

"Oh, right, of course. Go right ahead," Quinn assures her.

"What's your favorite flower?" he asks.

"I don't know," Quinn replies. "I guess I like lilies."

He stares at her for a moment. "No. Definitely not."

"How about this?" Rachel says pulling out an orange bloom. "Bird of paradise."

"Good so far."

"Real name's Sterelitzia, named after Charlotte of Strelitz. She married King George III, had fifteen kids. They never spent more than an hour apart. He actually-"

"That's enough. Stop." And he goes back to his browsing.

"You want to come to dinner?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dinner with us. Finn and I," Quinn explains. "I mean, you don't have-"

"I'd love to."

"Really? Okay, how about this Friday?"

"Friday? Sounds lovely."

"Okay," Quinn says. "I'll just write down the address."

**…**

"I _really_ want this couch," Finn tells Quinn.

They're at an auction. Finn has been searching for a leather couch for months now and has finally found the perfect one. Quinn agrees it's perfect and that they must have it.

"As long as it's under our limit," he continues. "$250."

"Why do we need a limit?" Quinn asks.

"Because otherwise, you'll go nuts," Finn tells her.

"Of course I will," Quinn replies. "I have to have that couch. Oh, by the way, I invited Rachel to dinner, Friday."

"Rachel?"

"The florist from our wedding."

"Great," Finn says. "I'll cook something."

"No way, I want her to like us," Quinn jokes.

"The next item up for bit is lot number 279…"

"That's us," Finn says, turning towards the front.

"…we'll start the bidding at one hundred dollars."

"I asked her because," Quinn says. "And this is my plan."

Finn just groans.

"I thought we'd invite Puck too."

"You know what might be a better idea?" Finn asks. "Not doing that."

"Do I have $125?" the auctioneer asks.

"I think they'd be good together," Quinn continues. "Don't you?"

"Well he did say he made a promising start at the wedding, but then she disappeared after the speeches."

"Exactly. We're doing it."

"$175 in the back."

"Closer," Finn mumbles.

"It's funny," Quinn says. "I stopped by her shop the other day to say thanks for all she did at our wedding."

Finn eyes the competition. "Closer."

"You know when you just met someone, but you know immediately that you were meant to be friends?"

"$220?"

"Just about," Finn mutters, eyes wide.

"Who knows why?" Quinn muses. "Past life, physiognomy. But for some reason, you just kind of click."

"I have $260 on the right."

"Damnit," Finn grumbles.

"I'm not even sure exactly what I'm saying. But do you know what I mean?"

"$260, going once…"

"We lost the couch, Quinn."

"What?"

"Over our limit."

"The hell it is," Quinn says, standing. She waves their auction number as she shouts. "$350!"

**…**

Friday afternoon, Rachel stops by her mother's with some flowers. She finds her on the couch reading the paper in her pajamas.

"What are you doing?"

"I live here," Shelby says. "What are you doing?"

"Thought I'd drop by. Help tidy up a bit." Rachel finds the _last_ bunch of flowers she brought, dried up and dead. "You're not dressed?"

"I was earlier," Shelby tells her. "But now, I'm all settled in for the evening."

"It's only five," Rachel points out. Didn't you say you were going out?"

"Actually, if memory serves, _you_ said I was going out later," Shelby replies. "You're done working already?"

"I'm busy tonight."

"A date?" Shelby questions. "Does my daughter have an actual date?"

"No. But you could."

"Sure. Tea dances, reading groups, bridge clubs. They're just tragic attempts by lonely old coffin dodgers to meet someone before they fade away. Everybody looking for love; well, they won't find it." Shelby sets down the paper. "Those people are sad."

"You're sad."

"Actually, I'm depressed," Shelby replies. "There's a difference."

"I wish you'd get a life," Rachel sighs. "I really do."

"I know you do."

**…**

Friday night, Quinn is in the bathroom getting ready when Finn comes rushing in.

"Sorry. Sorry," he apologizes. He leans in for a kiss as he loosens his tie.

"It's fine," Quinn replies. "How as work?"

"Awful, horrible even," Finn replies as he changes out of his work clothes. "I'm going to quit."

"You say that every week."

"And one day I will," Finn tells her. "And then we'll have a celebration, won't we?"

"Oh definitely," Quinn says. "You think she'll be into him?"

"What?"

"Rachel," Quinn replies. "You think she'll be into Puck."

"I'm not a good at that sort of thing, you know. How do I look?"

Quinn glances up at Finn in the new shirt he's put on. "Very handsome."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, gorgeous."

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it," Finn says. "Let the fun begin."

**…**

"Welcome," Finn says opening the door.

"Thanks," Rachel replies, entering. "I brought these." She holds up a large bouquet of lilies.

"Wow, lilies, Quinn will love these," Finn tells her. "They're her favorite. Sweetheart?"

"I'm here," Quinn says, appearing a moment later. "Hi."

Quinn and Rachel seem content to stare at each other before Quinn breaks out of the trance.

"You should see our amazing new couch."

"Our incredibly, expensive new couch," Finn mutters.

"Money shouldn't be an issue where comfort's involved," Rachel says.

"A woman after my own heart," Quinn tells her.

"Hey, Rachel, do you believe in reincarnation?" Finn asks. "Because Quinn thought maybe the two of you have met before."

"That wasn't exactly what I…"

"I would have remembered," Rachel says.

"Well, let me hang up these flowers and put your jacket in some water," Finn says.

"I'll do it." Quinn takes the flowers and heads into the kitchen.

**…**

As Quinn sorts out the flowers, Finn and Rachel chat on the amazing and incredibly expensive couch.

"…Well, so, basically, the book I've wanted to write is a guide to wherever is the coolest place on the planet at the time. If it's February, it's the Rio Carnival. And if it's, I don't know, May, it's the bulls in Pamplona. So if you want a holiday/party, then, you know, you open the book and there's me telling you where to go."

"Because you've been there."

"Yeah, that was the plan, but, you know, Quinn, life, work…Quinn."

"Some day."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe." Finn pours them both wine. "And so what about you? Married? Almost married?"

"No, I've never been married," Rachel says. "I suppose it depends if it's ever allowed or not."

"What?"

"I'm gay."

Finn chuckles. "Hmmm. Well, then, that's…super then."

The doorbell rings.

Feeling awkward, Finn says, "That's Puck."

"Puck's coming," Rachel says. "Lovely."

"Yeah."

**…**

"Finn," Puck says as he sets down his fork. "I hate to say it man, but this? This is awful."

"Really?"

"Really," Quinn agrees. "It's truly horrible."

"Listen, now that's it been three weeks, I have to ask," Puck says. "Is post married sex better than pre married sex?"

"Oh please," Quinn says.

"No, seriously," Puck continues. "Because when I've had sex with married people, they all says it's awesome. Quinn?"

"I guess you'll just have to get married and find out for yourself."

"Seriously?" Finn asks. "That would be like a whole two or three years of Puck's life. That's like twenty times longer than his longest relationship."

"I'm not someone who needs just one person."

"You don't think your other half is just out there waiting for you?" Finn asks.

"Or maybe even in here," Quinn adds.

"Quinn…"

"What?" Quinn says. "There are some amazing women out there."

"I agree," Puck says. "And I'm trying to sleep with as many of them as I can."

"Well, you've made a start then, haven't you?" Finn asks.

"You know," Puck says turning to Rachel. "They teach the birds and the bees about me."

Rachel laughs.

"That'll change when you meet the right woman."

"But how am I supposed to know?"

"You don't know, not straight away," Quinn answers. "It just feels…warm and comfortable and you just hang in there and give it a chance. And before you know it, you just feel it, yeah this is it. It must be love." She smiles at Finn.

"Yeah, I'm with her," Finn agrees.

"That sounds good," Puck says.

"I disagree, actually," Rachel says. "I believe you know immediately. As soon as your eyes… Then everything that happens from then on, just proves that you were right in that first moment. When you suddenly realized you had been incomplete and now you're whole."

Quinn can't help but stare back into Rachel's intense gaze.

"Actually," Finn says. "I'm with her, I think."

"I agree."

"Excellent. Who's up for desert?" Finn asks, standing.

"Yes."

"No," Quinn says.

"No?" Rachel's confused.

"If you think that, you think that everyone that doesn't have all that, I don't know, business is settling for less."

"I don't believe that's what I said."

"Yes, it kind of is."

"She said it a bit nicer," Puck adds.

**…**

Finn is cleaning up as Puck watches.

"You look like hell, dude," Puck says. "Bad week at work?"

"Total shit," Finn replies. "I'm definitely quitting."

"You hear flower girl, back there?" Puck asks. "Made that speech for me. Later on, the two of us are going to fall madly in bed."

"So it's going well is it?"

"Very well, in fact."

"She's a lesbian," Finn tells him grinning.

"Really? Awesome."

"You don't think that puts a kink in your plans?"

"Anyone can change teams," Puck says. "Not anyone. I wouldn't… Cause, you know, but anyone, I mean…" Puck takes a large gulp of his drink.

**…**

Quinn goes in search of Rachel and finds her on the roof, huddled under an umbrella.

"What are you doing?" she calls from under the awning.

"It's gorgeous."

"It's raining," Quinn points out. She manages to convince Rachel to seek better shelter and the two stare out into the rainy night. "Finn won't come up here. At first I just thought he had a thing about heights, but he freaks out when I get too close to the edge, too. Sorry about dinner."

"Don't worry," Rachel replies. "I've eaten worse."

"I kind of went off."

"You didn't go off," Rachel says. "You went a little way off."

They turn to face each other, smiling.

"You're wet," Quinn points out.

"I'm fine."

"Take this," Quinn says, removing her jacket.

"I'm fine."

"You're cold."

"I'm really quite fine."

"You should take it," Quinn continues, wrapping the jacket around Rachel's shoulders.

"Well, now you'll be cold."

"No, I'll be fine-"

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Finn calls up.

Feeling guilty, Quinn turns and yells down. "Nothing."

"Well, Puck wants to play strip poker," Finn tells them. "And I just really want him to go home."

Quinn smiles sheepishly and the pair head back downstairs.

"Thanks for dinner," Rachel says.

"Night," Finn replies.

"Bye." Quinn lets her gaze linger on Rachel for just a moment longer.

Rachel exits first and Puck eyes follow her out. He turns to Finn and gives a thumbs up. Finn just chuckles as he returns it.

**…**

In Puck's car, Rachel directs him to her place. "Next left."

"Or we could head back to my place, have a bit of fun and then I take you home."

"Or you could take the next left."

"Something wrong?" Puck asks.

"Why? Because I don't want to sleep with you?"

"That's a personal choice, I guess," Puck replies. "But I'd appreciate you not looking so tortured."

Rachel glances over. "I'm sorry."

"Well, it's obvious you've got something on your mind."

Rachel doesn't reply.

"You know what you should do? You should tell me. Just because I seem like a jag off, doesn't mean there isn't a sensitive soul underneath."

"No there isn't."

"Okay, no there isn't," Puck agrees. "But tell me anyway."

Rachel sighs. "Fine."

Puck pulls into a parking lot for a little bistro. It's late enough that it's nearly empty and so they grab a table and order coffee.

But Rachel refuses to say anything, so Puck starts out. "Well, it's obviously a girl. So, it's a hot and horny scene. It's you and another vagetarian. You can tell me. Spare no detail."

"Have you ever met someone and just… But there was someone else already?"

"Of course. Always," Puck replies. "Hot ones are always taken."

"So what do you do?"

"What do _I_ do?" Puck pretends to think it over. "I fuck 'em."

Rachel chuckles.

"Partner is their problem, not mine."

Rachel shakes her head. "Yeah, well, I don't believe in messing with other couples. You don't cause that pain. Ever. You just face facts that it can't happen…and walk away. Find someone who's available instead."

"Okay then," Puck says. "Your place or mine? Come on. I promise, I never disappoint."

**…**

The next morning Quinn and Finn are at the grocery store.

"So we're done with this whole match making thing, now, right?"

"Are you kidding me? They left together." Quinn drops some cans of tuna in the cart.

"You're serious?" Finn asks. "You didn't… I can't believe how uncool you are."

"What? I'm cool. And I didn't what?"

"Well, what you don't know about Rachel is that she's…" Finn says as he turns and sees Rachel pushing a cart in front of him. "Right here. Hey."

"Hey. Hi."

"Hello."

"Crazy. We were just talking about you," Finn says.

"All nice, I hope."

Standing next to Rachel, Tina coughs.

"Yes, right. Finn this is Tina."

"Tina."

"Finn."

"And Quinn."

"Quinn."

"Tina."

"Rach?"

"Good," Rachel says. "So Saturday shopping…"

"Is good," Finn answers.

"Lovely then. Enjoy it," Rachel says. "And thank you so much for dinner. We should definitely-"

"Definitely," Finn agrees.

"We will," Quinn insists.

"Okay. Well, have a nice time shopping."

"Yes, you too," Quinn says.

And Rachel drags Tina down another aisle.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Rachel asks.

"Whoa, hold on, one sec, there Rach," Tina says. "What the hell was that?"

**…**

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Finn explains. "Rachel is gay."

"She's gay."

"As a tennis player," Finn replies as he grabs a box of cereal.

**…**

"She's not just heterosexual," Tina chuckles. "She's, like, Barbie heterosexual."

Tina's now pushing the cart and as they pass Finn and Quinn again, she can't help but stop. "Oh hey. How's it going? We were just talking about you this time."

"Baby, we're going to miss kickoff."

"Oh, there's hours yet," Finn assures her. "Sports thing. Soccer."

"That is darling," Tina says. She turns to Rachel. "Isn't that darling?"

"Good. Well, I hope your team wins."

Rachel tries to pull Tina down another aisle.

"Tina, are you gay?" Finn asks.

"Oh god," Rachel mumbles.

"Am I gay? I'm ecstatic."

"And are you two…"

"No. We're not," Rachel says.

"I've tried and I've tried," Tina says, pulling Rachel into a hug. "But she loves another."

"So, I'll call you," Rachel says.

Finn nods. "Do, cause we should definitely-"

"Definitely," Quinn agrees.

"We will." Rachel manages to push Tina down another aisle. "Bye again."

"Bye." Quinn watches the pair disappear down the aisle before joining Finn down another.

"So I found out that they are _not_ an item," Finn grins.

"Yeah. Great. And so tactful too. Let's just pay."

At the checkout, Finn begins to unload the cart.

"Hi."

Quinn and Finn turn to see Tina and Rachel just two checkouts down.

"Are you stalking us?" Finn asks.

"Now why would we do a thing like that?"

"We'll be at this till," Rachel says, placing items on the conveyer belt.

"Waving," Tina adds

"We'll wave back," Finn says.

"And do," Rachel adds.

"Yes," Quinn agrees.

"Well we must," Finn says.

"Definitely," Tina agrees.

**…**

Quinn and Finn are having breakfast in bed as they read the paper. Quinn refills Finn's coffee, adding just the right amount of creamer before handing it over.

"Thanks." He takes a sip and sets it on the bed tray. He picks up his toast and takes a bite. "This is excellent jam. I mean, really excellent. I should make jam. I could you know."

"Of course you could."

"You don't think I could."

"Not for a second."

"Anyway, I was talking to my boss, Rob yesterday."

"God, that man is a jackass," Quinn sighs.

"That he is," Finn agrees. "But he's got this amazingly sweet girlfriend. God knows what she loves about him, but she does. And he cheats on her like crazy."

Quinn climbs out of bed and grabs her robe.

"Aw, now, stay in bed."

"I'm up now," Quinn tells him. "Does she know?"

"Don't think so," Finn answers. "But I told him, if you want to leave, just tell her. Are you really up?"

Quinn smiles. "I really am. Maybe he doesn't want to leave. Maybe he doesn't know what he wants."

"Anyway, he should figure it out before someone gets hurt." Feeling his wife's eyes on him, Finn asks, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're a good person," Quinn says before heading into the bathroom.

"Wait until I make jam," he calls after her. "Then I'll totally rock your world."

**…**

Rachel is putting together a bouquet for a woman.

"A little more lilac, I believe," Rachel thinks out loud. "Add a bit more color."

"Why not?"

Rachel adds the bloom.

"They're for my boyfriend," the woman tells Rachel. "I'm going to tell him we're having a baby."

"That's great."

"I, uh, I think so. A-and he will too. He definitely will. Bit of a control freak, though. He'd probably take the birth control if he could." She begins sniffling. "He's…he's going to hate me." She begins crying in earnest. "He's going to hate me."

Rachel pats her on the shoulder. The woman wraps herself around Rachel.

"I just love him so much," she sobs.

"Of course. He sounds like a peach."

"I didn't…"

Rachel can't understand the rest, because her sobbing becomes too much. The phone rings and she tries to unwrap herself from the woman's embrace, but can't.

"I just have to…" She finally just drags the woman along as she contorts and bends and snatches the phone from its cradle. "Flowered Up. Yes, we do deliverers. Right now? Not a problem."

**…**

Rachel greets the maître'd. "I'm supposed to deliver these to table seven," she tells him.

"It's right through there."

Rachel weaves through the tables and stops in front of Puck.

"Cute, right?" he smiles.

"Very," Rachel replies dryly as she sets the flowers down.

"Fuck me if I'm wrong," Puck says. "But I think you want to kiss me."

"Puck, you and me, it's not going to happen."

"It's not?" he questions.

Rachel shakes her head. "I'll be your friend."

"Fine. That works." He pours champagne into the two flutes at the table. "For now."

**…**

H is giving a presentation at school and Quinn is there to watch along with her parents.

"My daughter's giving a presentation," Sue says. "You should've let me get T-shirts made."

"It's not really that sort of thing," Quinn tells her.

"Just as well," Sue says. "Your father doesn't have the body for them. Mind you, I'm just speaking from memory."

"Hi."

Quinn turns to see Rachel leaning against a wall, hands in her pockets.

"Rachel, dear, what are you doing here?" Sue asks.

"I helped H with her project," Rachel explains. "And, well, she invited me…"

"Isn't that lovely?"

Quinn finds herself between her mother and Rachel watching her little sister explain space. She tries to concentrate, but all she can focus on is Rachel sitting so close. She finds if she tilts her head slightly, she can see Rachel out of the corner of her eye and still appear to be focusing on H. It helps that the lights are dim.

What she really wants to do is let their fingers just barely touch. Perhaps draw Rachel's attention to her, brush a bit of hair back and lean in for a kiss.

The lights snapping back on draws her out of her thoughts and she's left feeling a bit disorientated.

After congratulating H and separating from her parents, Quinn finds herself outside with Rachel.

"You have somewhere to be?" Quinn asks.

"No. I'm all right."

"Well, good," Quinn says. "Because I was hoping to talk to you…about, it's just, well, every time I'm with…"

"You know? I do have to go," Rachel interrupts. "I forgot. I have a delivery to make." And she waves as she takes off.

"Right. You go." Quinn walks her watch off, feeling lost.

**…**

Back at work, Quinn is at her desk reading an article. "Hey guys, listen to this."

Mercedes and Brittany turn to listen.

"In her acceptance speech, the distinguished scientist paid tribute to her husband, Dr. Artie Abrams. Tomorrow the pair will celebrate their forty-second wedding anniversary after eloping together on the day they met. When asked how they could possibly have known it would all work out, Professor Cohen replied in true scientific fashion. You don't know. You can never be sure. But you take the plunge anyway. Sure is for people who don't love enough."

"Awww," both Brittany and Mercedes murmur.

"Do you guys believe in love at first sight?"

"Well it's certainly easier," Mercedes says.

"No, really," Quinn continues. "That you could meet someone, or just across a room and with that one glance you could look in their eyes and see their soul. Do you believe that could happen?"

Brittany ponder for a moment before responding, "No."

"Absolutely not," Mercedes agrees.

"Me neither," Quinn mumbles, looking at her computer screen.

**…**

In the video store, Quinn picks out a couple DVDs and hands them over to the cashier. Tara, her name tag says, takes the cases and goes to grab the rental cases. While she's waiting, Quinn wanders over to a small rack that apparently has adult films on it. Seeing several advertising girl on girl action, she grabs one and hastily sets it on the counter as the clerk returns.

"This too."

The clerk, Tara, looks at it and then looks up at Quinn.

"It's for research," Quinn manages.

"Whatever you say." She goes to her computer. "It's actually out."

"Oh, that's fine."

"But it's due back," the clerk continues. "I'll give 'em a call."

"That really isn't necessary."

"Trust me," she says. "This one you want to see. Hello? Cassie? It's Tara from the video store. Yeah…"

"I thought it was you."

Quinn turns around and fights off a wave of panic at seeing her mother enter.

"I was just stopping by to drop off the wedding pictures," Sue says as Quinn covers up the DVD case. "Though I should have stiffed that wedding photographer when I had the chance. He made me look like an ogre. An ogre in lilac. Anything good?"

"No, no." Quinn pushes the movies under her arm to hide them further.

"There's a woman here that needs your copy of _Georgie's Bush_," the clerk says into the phone.

"_Georgie's Bush_?"

"It's for research," the clerk tells her.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get Finn to better understand politics," Quinn says.

**…**

At home, Quinn watches the movie feeling a bit detached. In theory she knew how…girl on girl worked, but seeing it, well that's a different story. She's not disgusted, certainly, but she's not turned on, either.

The front door opens and Quinn hears, "Quinn, you home?"

She quickly shuts off the movie and shoves it back in its case. The case is then put under the other two legit movies she rented.

"Oh, hey, you're home," Finn greets.

"Hi."

"God, am I glad to see you. It's been just an awful morning, I thought I'd get away for lunch."

"Sounds great."

"Hey, picked up some movies, huh?" He picks them up looks them over. "This one's good. This one sucks. And I don't believe I've seen this one…" He grins at Quinn.

She snatches it from him and reads the title. She pretends to be surprised. "Oh, that's definitely not…the woman at the store, it must have been a mix up. I'll take it back."

"Yeah, definitely take it back," Finn agrees. "It's porn. It's degrading and offensive."

"I agree."

"Let's watch it anyway," Finn says.

"Finn."

"Come on, Quinn," he tries. "We haven't been as…I mean, I know it's my fault that we haven't as much…"

"No, it's mine. But I don't want to watch this."

"Why?"

"It doesn't turn me on," Quinn explains. She jumps up and grabs her keys, running out of the apartment.

"Well, that makes one of us," Finn mutters.

Part Two

That night at the neighborhood bond fire and fireworks, Finn attempts to talk to Will about his problem while they're in line at the concession stand.

"I love the smell of hot dog in the evening," Will says. "It smells like hot dog."

"Yeah, listen, Will, could I ask you something?"

Distracted, Will replies, "Sure. Two hot dogs."

"Yeah, well, the thing is, I wanted to ask you…it's just I'm kinda, wondering if it was a bit odd after you guys got married. If things got a bit different, out of sync or something."

The vendor hands over two hot dogs and Will hands one to Finn.

"Mustard? Ketchup?" Will asks.

"No, I'm actually trying to talk to you about something."

"Oh. What's that then?"

"Well, I was just wondering, I'm having, well, the thing is, I'm feeling a bit off with Quinn."

"Oh, god, no. We must never discuss her. Never. We can talk ourselves blue in the face about sports or weather, but never Quinn."

"Why not?"

"Because, the minute you bring her up, the only thought I'm going to have is, that's the bastard that doing my daughter."

Finn just stares at Will a moment before going to find Quinn.

**…**

Meanwhile, Quinn and Sue are watching the fireworks.

"I just don't know what to do about your father, Q," Sue says. "He's certainly never been a crazed animal in bed, but lately-"

"Hey guys."

"Oh thank god you're here," Quinn tells Finn.

"Ditto, trust me."

"Excellent, now that you're both here, tell me you're working on grandchildren."

"Let's go over there," Quinn suggests.

"I'm merely suggesting, Quinn," Sue calls after them. "It would be nice if I'm still young enough to be able to pick them up, you know?"

"You know, whenever your parents make me feel awkward?" Finn asks.

"Which is all the time."

"I just remind myself that for all their faults, they still gave me you, so they can't be all bad."

"Awww," Quinn says leaning in for a kiss and a hug. Feeling content, Quinn catches a flash of Rachel in the crowd and she's reminded of her unresolved feelings.

Finn seems to sense the mood switch. "Anything wrong?" Finn asks.

"Let's just go home."

**…**

Brittany walks around with H. "Please don't think I want people to think you're mine," she tells her. "I think it actually puts men off."

"I know," H replies. "Rachel!" She runs towards the brunette and hugs her. "This is Brittany. She's on her own."

"Good, you've found a friend," Shelby says. "Can I go home?"

"No," Rachel says. "We're trying to find her a man," she explains.

"Ha. There aren't any," Brittany says.

Just then a ten year old boy runs into her.

"Sorry, ma'am," he says.

"Please don't call me ma'am," Brittany says.

The boy's eyes fall on H and he smiles.

She smiles back. "Hello."

"Hey." He just continues to smile at her and can't seem to keep his eyes off her.

"Isn't that just great," Brittany groans.

**…**

"You've got a boyfriend, you've got a boyfriend," Rachel teases H.

The pair is sitting on a park bench waiting for H's new friend who is a boy to return with some sparklers.

"Not yet," H replies. "Though I can't wait until you get a boyfriend."

"Actually, you probably can."

"You could even get a husband," H continues. "You're old enough. You should try to find one like Finn."

"H, I should probably explain something," Rachel says. "I do believe in finding that one special person to be with for the rest of my life, but that person is going to be a woman."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, my best friend is Becky Johnson. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with her than any silly boy." H jumps up and accepts a sparkler from her new friend. "It doesn't mean you're a lesbian or anything." And the two run off.

Rachel just smiles after her.

**…**

Arriving home, Finn hangs up his jacket. "You want anything to drink?"

"A beer."

Finn stops in front of the refrigerator. "Oh. Well. I was going to offer, but."

"But what?"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

Quinn sighs. "You're as bad as my mother."

"Look, I know we said we were going to wait," Finn says. "But for what? To be more settled than we already are?"

"I know."

"Do you want to have kids now?"

"I-"

Finn pulls out his cell phone. "Sorry, I better take this." He flips open his phone. "Rob, hi. Yeah, I've got a second."

Quinn wanders over to the couch. The house phone is on the coffee table, just staring at her. After a few moments contemplation, she picks it up and dials.

"Hello?" Rachel's voice comes through the speaker, but Quinn doesn't know what to say, so she just hangs up.

"Sorry, Quinn," Finn says, coming into the living room. "But I can't go to the game with you Tuesday night. Work."

Quinn groans. "What's Rob making you do now?"

"Dinner. With some big wigs."

"Well, then I should go with."

"No way. It'll be dull. I don't want to subject you to that. I barely want to subject myself."

The house phone rings.

"Hello?" Finn answers. "Oh hey, Rach."

"Hey Finn, listen my phone just rang and-"

"What are you doing Tuesday?" Finn interrupts. "Because it would be really great if you could hang out with Quinn."

"Well I don't have any specific plans," Rachel says.

"Great. Because I have this terribly boring work thing I have to do and it would mean so much to me if you would take her."

"Sure, Finn, that sounds great."

"Great," Finn says. "Quinn'll call later with the details. Bye."

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks once he's hung up.

"Now you have someone to go to the game with," Finn answers. "It makes perfect sense."

"But we hardly know each other," Quinn protests.

"Yeah, but you said you guys had like a connection or whatever. So now you can explore it."

"Does she even know what we're doing?"

**…**

Tuesday night finds Quinn and Rachel at a soccer game. Quinn's team is playing and she tries to see a live game every chance she gets.

"Go on, hound him! Hound his legs, chop him!" Quinn yells. "On the left side!"

The visiting team scores a goal and the crowd groans.

"You know, you're kind of shrill," Rachel tells Quinn.

"What?"

"When you shout," Rachel explains. "If you want them to hear your insults, then you've got to project better."

"Teach me," Quinn says.

"Okay. First off, tighten your stomach muscles."

"I don't that I have any," Quinn replies.

"You do. Trust me. They're right here," Rachel says, placing her hand on Quinn's stomach.

"There?"

Rachel nods. "Tighten."

"Tighten."

"Tense them," Rachel tells her.

"They're pretty tense."

"Okay," Rachel says. "Next, broaden your diaphragm."

"Excuse me?"

"It's here," Rachel tells her as she moves her hand upwards.

"Oh."

"Right then," Rachel continues. "Push it out against my hand." Quinn breathes out. "You feel my hand?"

Quinn takes a deep breath and says, "Maybe if you put them both there."

Rachel moves to stand behind Quinn as she wraps her arms around her and places her left hand on top of her right. Pressed slightly against the blonde, Rachel continues her lesson. "Okay. And now for the most important part. Imagine the roof of your mouth is a cathedral."

Quinn glances back at Rachel. "No. You've lost me here."

"Seriously?"

"No, the muscles, the diaphragm, that I understand, but-"

"It's about space. Imagine your mouth is so big that you have to fill it with sound. Deep from inside, filling the space, then throwing it out."

"Really?"

"Really." Rachel smirks and turns to face the field.

"You're a wanker, number nine!"

"I didn't realize you were British," Quinn comments.

"I find they have the better insults."

**…**

"So now what?" Quinn asks after the game.

"I don't know."

"So I pick again, huh?"

"Well, I feel like doing something a little bit silly."

Quinn turns to Rachel. "Hold that thought. I've got the perfect place."

**…**

"Are we really singing this?" Rachel asks.

"What? You said you wanted to do something silly," Quinn replies. "What's sillier than disco?"

They're at a small bar that has Karaoke every night. Rachel didn't know what song to pick, so she let Quinn. It's finally their turn and the music's begun.

Quinn starts out singing first.

_My head is in a spin__  
>My feet don't touch the ground<br>Because you're near to me  
>My head goes round and round<br>My knees are shaking baby  
>My heart it beats like a drum<em>

They both swing their arms in motion to the laser sounding beat. Rachel joins Quinn in the chorus.

_It feels like__  
>It feels like I'm in love<em>

_Ain't been this way before__  
>But I know I'm turned on<br>It's time for something baby  
>I can't turn off<br>My knees are shaking baby  
>My heart it beats like a drum<em>

Laughing, they both swing their arms to the laser beat.

_It feels like__  
>It feels like I'm in love<br>My knees are shaking baby  
>My heart it beats like a drum<em>

This time they try to mirror each other's movements.

_It feels like__  
>It feels like I'm in love<br>My knees are shaking baby  
>My heart it beats like a drum<em>

_Ooh baby Ooh baby Ooh baby  
>My head is in a spin<br>My feet don't touch the ground  
>Because you're near to me<br>My head goes round and round  
>My knees are shaking baby<br>My heart it beats like a drum  
>It feels like<br>It feels like I'm in love  
>My knees are shaking baby<br>My heart it beats like a drum_

They bow to the spattering of applause before jumping off stage.

**…**

"Ask another," Rachel says.

"Tell me about the lily," Quinn tells her as they walk towards Quinn's place.

"You don't want to know about the lily."

"It's my favorite," Quinn protests.

"Ask me about the azalea."

"Okay," Quinn agrees. "Tell me about the azalea."

"The azalea means, may you achieve financial security."

"Bleh."

"See what I mean?"

"I do. Now tell me about the lily."

"The lily means…I dare you to love me."

Quinn stops. She was expecting something odd, but not that. She quickly catches up to Rachel as they cross the street to her building.

"Thank you for this evening," Rachel says. "I had fun."

"Thanks. Me too."

"It's my birthday."

"Today?" Quinn asks. "You should've said something. Mine's coming up."

"Crazy world."

They stop in front of Quinn's building. "Well, this is me."

Quinn isn't sure why, but she has the urge to kiss Rachel. It feels like the end of a perfect first date. She leans into Rachel, slowly, carefully, so close and then a car drives by and the headlights cause the pair to jump apart. The moment is lost.

Realizing what she was about to do, Quinn backs away considerably. "Well, good night."

"Night," Rachel replies, before walking away.

Quinn watches her walk off and when she can't see Rachel anymore, she heads inside.

**…**

Crawling into bed with Finn, Quinn can't get the almost kiss out of her mind. What did she almost do? What is she doing?" When she's snuggled in, Finn rolls over and spoons her. It's like a vice of guilty surrounding her. She lays there a long time, not sure what to think until she eventually drifts off.

**…**

Needing to get out of the office again, Finn meets Puck for lunch.

"We hanging tonight?" Puck asks. "Or are you too busy being married?

"Actually Quinn and I are going to dinner," Finn replies. "She just called me up and wants to take me to dinner. It's sweet."

"Very sweet," Puck agrees. "Blow her off. Come over for pizza."

"Mmmm."

"No, seriously," Puck continues. "I want you to meet this smokin' hot Italian girl that delivers it."

"What about the flower girl, Rachel?" Finn asks. "I thought there was a vibe or whatever."

"Another one that won't let me get it wet."

"She's a lesbian."

"And I'm the cure."

"No, you're a shallow, selfish jag off."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Puck replies. "When's it going to stop?"

"Never."

"That's right."

They clink their drinks.

"Seriously, though," Puck says. "I'm 29."

"You're 31," Finn tells him.

"Exactly. I'm getting older. And I see you," Puck says. "I see what you have, the stability, the trust, the permanence and I think, god, I'm glad I'm not you."

"Actually, things don't feel as stable as you'd think at the moment," Finn admits.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No," Finn says. "No. And how could there be? We just got married. That's all it is, isn't it?"

"Santana! Santana, over here."

Puck turns and ducks his head into Finn's shoulder.

"What the hell, man?"

"I slept with her and never called. So if you could stay perfectly still, we'll get through this."

**…**

In the bathroom, Quinn finally asks the question she's been dying to for days. "Hey, Mercedes? Have you ever…you know, crossed the street?"

"Well, that depends," Mercedes says as she washes her hands.

"On what?"

"On what you mean, by crossing the street. Drinks, later?"

"Dinner with Finn," Quinn replies. "I meant, have you ever considered, you know, with another woman?"

"Not really," Mercedes answers. "I've thought about it. Who hasn't? But the opportunity never really came up. Why?"

"I was just thinking B needs more options," Quinn covers.

"Trust me, I've tried," Brittany says, drying her hands. "Wasn't for me."

"So Finn's taking you out to dinner?" Mercedes asks.

"I'm taking him," Quinn says as she exits.

"Well, well," Brittany says.

**…**

Dinner is awkward and stilted. Being a couple for so long, they have a rhythm, which is always there. Actions and routines are fluid. It's mostly the conversation that falls flat.

Despite it being Quinn's idea, she can't seem to embrace a night out with her husband. She knows they've been settled for years now, but she didn't think the honeymoon period would end so quickly after they said, I do. She knows it's all on her side and that poor Finn is struggling to be a good husband.

She wishes she could fix things; make them like they were before.

**…**

Quinn spends the night tossing and turning. All she can think about is Finn, who's trying so hard. She wishes she could explain it to him, she really does. Actually, she wishes it was just physical attraction. That she could deal with.

When morning finally arrives, she vows to herself that it's over, whatever it is. She'll tell Rachel that today.

**…**

Rachel's just opening the shop when Quinn walks up.

The brunette smiles, widely. "Hi."

"No," Quinn says. "Don't be happy to see me. Please. You can't be." She stalks into the shop and feeling slightly confused, Rachel follows.

"Listen," Quinn begins. "I've been up all night and I came here because…I don't know what's happening exactly. I know we…but I can't, I can't. I'm married! Married to this amazing guy who's trying so hard and I can't… I can't do it to him anymore."

"Excuse me?"

Both women look up to find a customer in the doorway.

Quinn throws her hands up in the air and goes into the back room.

"We're closed," Rachel says, closing the door and following Quinn into the back room."

"So, you see," Quinn says, the minute Rachel steps into the back. "So you see why we can't. It's over. I'm sorry, I know I'm being harsh, but it's over. Whatever this is or was, is _over_. Okay?"

Rachel is left staring as Quinn stalks out the door. It's obviously Quinn came to some decision before she arrived. Rachel just wishes the blonde would have given her a second to catch up.

She turns at the sound of the door swinging open again. And Quinn's back. Before Rachel can comment, her lips are otherwise occupied.

It's sweet and tender and perfect and Rachel knows she's gone. They eventually fall back onto the table Rachel uses to sort flowers. Normally she'd be very annoyed that she's most likely ruining her stock and her organizational system, but it's very difficult to care with Quinn above her kissing her so deeply.

They're interrupted by the front door of the shop opening. They pull away and try to calm their breathing.

"A customer," Rachel whispers. "Of course."

Quinn smiles and is about to reply when they hear Finn's voice.

"Hello, Rachel, you here?"

"I'll be right out," she calls. She jumps up and hurries out front. "I was stock taking, counting and such. Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"What's up?"

"I was hoping for some flowers," Finn tells her.

"Flowers, of course."

"Not for me, for my wife, Quinn. Recently she's just been, I don't know. But you know what they say, there's nothing quite so cheering as a well-timed bloom. So I figured I'd get one of your finest arrangements."

"Of course. Why does she like?"

"You know what she likes."

Rachel tries to fight the deer in headlights look she feels coming on.

"Lilies," Finn says. "Her favorite flowers are lilies."

"Right, of course," Rachel replies. "Well those are simple enough." She begins to put together an arrangement.

"How was the soccer game the other night?"

"Definitely an experience," Rachel replies.

"And how was Quinn?"

"Fine, I suppose," Rachel replies, awkwardly. "I wouldn't exactly…fine."

"I don't suppose she…no, well, I guess I was just wondering if she said anything about me or…" Finn sighs and looks down at his feet a moment before glancing back up at Rachel. "I just think I'm doing something wrong is all. That's what it seems like. And I just thought if she said something I'm doing or not doing, then I could stop doing it or start, I guess. And then we could get back to how we were before."

"She didn't say anything."

"No." Finn looks at Rachel who can't seem to meet his eyes. "I've embarrassed you. And myself. Though that's fairly normal. Those are beautiful, how much?"

"No charge," Rachel says, handing them over. "On the house."

"Thanks," Finn says, accepting them.

"You should ask her, you know," Rachel says before Finn leaves. "Not me."

"Bless you, but I can't. That's way too scary."

"Why?"

Finn looks so forlorn. "Because what if there is? Thanks." And Finn walks out.

The ramifications sinking in, Rachel returns to the back room only to find it empty. Spying an open window, she takes back out the front and turns the corner. She sees Quinn running down the street.

She chases her for a block and finally manages to catch up to her. "Quinn, wait up!"

"Rachel, please!"

"We've got to talk."

"About what?" Quinn demands. "I heard him. I was just lying there and I heard him and he's blaming himself. "

"You can put an end to this," Rachel points out.

"How?" Quinn spins around to face Rachel.

"Tell me to go."

Quinn doesn't know what to say.

"Tell me that's what you want," Rachel continues. "And I will walk away and you will never see me again."

"Is that what you want?" Quinn asks, quietly.

Rachel smiles sadly. "I want you."

Quinn swears she can feel her heart breaking. "Rach…"

"I know."

"I can't," Quinn says.

"I know." Rachel knows she has to be the one to say it. "We'll be okay."

They hug, pulling each other tight.

"Don't forget me," Rachel tells her.

"I won't remember anything else," Quinn whispers back.

Rachel pulls away first and walks back towards her shop. Quinn watches her for a moment before walking in the opposite direction.

**…**

The next day Rachel is organizing her stock when a customer comes in.

"Hello."

"Hello," he says. "I'm looking for a break up plant."

"What?"

"I want to break up with my girlfriend via a plant."

"Okay, well then what you need is a bouquet of hydrangeas. They mean, it's over, but think well of me."

"Sounds great. I'll take one."

"One bouquet?" Rachel asks.

"One hydra-whats-it."

"That's not a lot."

"So? I'm breaking up with her. Why do I care what she thinks of me?"

That's all Rachel can take. "You know what? Get out. You're an asshole and she's lucky to be rid of you." She pushes him out the door and watches him stomp away.

**…**

After work, Rachel heads over to her mother's.

"Mom?" she calls.

"I'll be right out."

"Take your time."

Rachel sinks into the couch and fights the tears she feels coming.

Her mother, Shelby enters and upon seeing her exclaims, "What's wrong?" She sits on the couch next to her.

"I met this girl," Rachel says. "She's with someone else."

"Does she love you?"

"I don't know. No." Rachel looks at her hands. "Yes," she nods. "But it doesn't matter."

"My dear, it's the only thing that does."

"She's with someone else," Rachel protests. "She can't… When dad left you, he broke your heart."

Shelby shrugs. "It mends again."

Rachel sniffles and notices how dressed up her mother is. "You look amazing."

Shelby chuckles. "Just because I'm as old as sin, doesn't mean I can't make an effort."

"My mother has an actual date?" Rachel questions.

"Well, I'm going to sit at a restaurant and eat with a man, yes."

"How do you feel?"

"Ummm," Shelby starts. "Well you know, when you're holding a hot cup of coffee and you realize you're going to sneeze? That's how I feel."

"It'll be great."

"Thanks, dear," Shelby says, reaching out and embracing Rachel.

**…**

Finn never came home after work and he's not answering his cell, so Quinn ate dinner alone and watched TV until she fell asleep. She's woken by the door being unlocked. She sits up in time to see her husband drunkenly stumble in. He goes to hang up his jacket, but misses. He doesn't notice.

She follows him into the kitchen where he starts he post drunken ritual of water drinking.

"Works like a charm, eh?" Finn says. "Eight pints of water and tomorrow will be smooth sailing. How are you my darling?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I wanted to talk to you as well. Just three more of these and I'm all yours."

Once he's done with his water drinking, Finn flops down on the couch and waits for Quinn to begin. "And go."

Quinn paces in front of him. "I wanted to talk to you because…this thing happened." She can't look at him as she says it, so she turns and tells the opposite wall. "I wasn't looking for it, but it just…it came out of nowhere and even though it's done with, I think you should know." She takes several deep breaths. "I went crazy, Finn. I went crazy for someone and it wasn't you. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Quinn turns around to find that Finn has fallen asleep or passed out.

"No, no, no. Don't be asleep. Please, Finn, wake up." Quinn rushes to the couch and kneels by Finn. She shakes him slightly, trying to wake him. "Please. I don't think I can say this more than once. I'm staying. I couldn't, wouldn't leave you. You're my best friend. That was enough before and it will be again."

She grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and lays it atop Finn. She tucks it around him, kisses him and heads to bed.

Finn rolls over and the blanket drops to the floor. When Quinn's footsteps are quiet enough that she's in the bedroom, Finn lets his eyes open.

**…**

The next morning, Rachel is getting ready for another delivery. Turing around, she finds Puck standing behind her.

"You're a fucking bitch," Puck says in lieu of a greeting.

"Hello to you too, Puck," Rachel says.

"It's you, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Rachel replies.

"Finn called me last night. Quinn told him she loved someone else, but she didn't say who. But I knew it was you."

"Puck."

"Go on," Puck tells her. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Rachel sighs. "You're not wrong."

"You stupid cunt."

"Don't start with me, Puck."

"Don't start? Her god damn husband called me in the middle of the night. He was devastated, Rachel. You wrecked him." Puck says. "What the hell happened to not messing with other couples?"

"I…"

Puck shakes his head and walks away.

**…**

It's Quinn's birthday and she's celebrating it with her husband, her parents and her sister. A few months ago, that was all she needed, but now all she can think about is Rachel. She misses her.

She opens her mother's gift and sighs. _How to be a Domestic Goddess: Baking and the Art of Comfort Cooking_.

"They're some great recipes in there," Sue says. "There's even a section about cooking with your children."

"Thanks, mom."

H comes in looking a bit down. She's just gotten off the phone.

"Who was that, dear?" Sue asks.

"Rachel," H replies. "She called to tell me she can't take me and my boyfriend to the museum next weekend."

"Well, maybe another time."

"No," H says. "She said she's going on a long vacation."

"She is?" Quinn mumbles.

"When's the last time you took me on a vacation?" Sue asks Will.

"Ten years," he replies. "Great Barrier Reef. You scared away all the sharks." He goes into the kitchen to get the cake.

"She didn't mention that the other night," Finn says.

"She did," Quinn counters. "I kind of remember now."

"Can you take us?" H asks. "Maybe you and Finn?"

"Of course."

"Do penguins have knees?" H asks.

"Isn't this grand?" Sue says. "Such a shame it only happens once a year."

Will enters a moment later with a cake. There are candles lit, but just enough to circle the cake.

"Happy birthday to you…" Will sings. Sue and H joins in. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Quinn-"

"I can't do this," Finn says, standing.

"Finn." Quinn stand and tries to block his path out.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I can't do it," Finn says. "I thought I could, but I can't."

Will holds the cake out in front of Quinn. "Blow out the candles, darling."

"What's going on?" Sue asks.

"I'm going," Finn announces.

"But it's good cake," Will protests. "Sue got the recipe from the book before she wrapped it."

Finn moves to walk around Will, but Quinn gets in his way again.

"I'm not going to leave you," she tells him.

"If you respect me at all, you will," he replies.

"What the hell is going on?" Sue asks again.

"Why's Finn sad?" H asks.

"It's not you leaving that going to kill me," Finn says. "It's you loving someone more."

"Hate to interrupt," Will interjects. "But those candles are dripping wax all over your mother's creation."

"Forget about the fucking candles," Sue snaps.

Finn chuckles sadly. "Yeah. I gotta go." And he walks around Quinn and out the door.

Quinn chases after him.

"No, you aren't walking away from me," Quinn says as Finn strides towards his car. Don't you dare walk away from me."

"Yeah, keep repeating it," Finn replies. "We can totally pretend this is my choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Quinn," Finn snaps. "We both know you'd left me in the end, anyhow."

"That's not true," Quinn protests.

"Yes, it is!" Finn turns on Quinn. "It is. All I want is for you to be happy. More than anything else, I wanted to be the cause of that happiness in you." Finn takes a step closer. "But if I'm not, then I can't stand in the way. Do you see? Because what you're feeling now, Quinn, is the unstoppable force. Which means I've got to move."

Finn kisses her and walks away. Quinn stares after until his car is gone.

**…**

Quinn can only sit on the couch and stare at the floor. She feels her family's eyes; their questions screaming in the quiet room even if they haven't been asked yet. She can't bear to speak. She decides to wait for her mother to voice her thoughts. She always does.

"Darling, what did Finn mean when he said you're in love with someone else?" Sue asks after a few minutes.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Quinn is finding comfort in her mother's predictability. "Because I am."

"God, not Puck," Sue groans. "That manwhore would screw an open wound."

"It's not him."

"Who then?" Sue asks. "Well, spit it out already. What's his name?"

"Yes, dear," Will says. "What's the lucky fellow's name?"

"_Her_ name is Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Who is a woman," Sue clarifies. "As are you."

"Yes."

"So the two of you are lesbians?"

"It doesn't matter what you call it," Quinn replies. "It's not going to happen. Not after all this."

"Damn straight."

"Can I say something here?" Will asks. He sits next to Quinn on the couch. "When I first met your mother, back in the Trojan War, I fell for her immediately. And even though she loved me back, married me, somehow I always knew I wasn't good enough. Still, we managed, through the years, but I've never doubted that if she ever met someone she really fell for, who made her realize what true love is, she'd leave me like a shot. And how could I argue? Whatever you chose to do from here, we'll support you. We always will. But please, my dear, follow your heart."

"Can I borrow your car?" Quinn asks.

"I'll drive you."

They both jump out and run towards the garage.

"Nothing happens without me there," Sue mutters as she grabs her coat. "You coming?"

H shakes her head.

"When we come back, we can talk about this, if you want."

"Yeah. Okay."

"You know what I wish?" Sue asks. "That you wouldn't grow up so fast." She kisses H on the forehead and chases after her husband and oldest daughter.

**…**

As the cabbie puts her bags in his cab, Rachel hugs Shelby good-bye.

"You take care."

"You take care," Shelby replies. "I'm going to enjoy myself." She gestures to the flower shop that she'll be looking over.

Rachel just smiles and walks towards the cab.

"Hey," Shelby says. Rachel turns around. "You did nothing wrong."

"I did," Rachel argues. "But truth is? I'd do it again."

Shelby watches her daughter get in the cab and drive away.

**…**

As Finn sets his keys in the key bowl, it occurs to him that maybe coming home isn't the best plan. He really doesn't want to see Quinn anytime soon, but being in their shared apartment might put a damper on that. Hopefully, she'll stay at her parents' for a while. Not wanting to be surrounded by memories, he heads up to the roof. Standing near the edge, he looks out and stops fighting the tears.

"Why can't you have desert after breakfast?" H's voice interrupts his solitary sorrow. "I mean, you can have it after lunch _and_ dinner, so why not breakfast?"

Finn just smiles sadly through his tears.

"You're still sad aren't you?" H is just behind him now.

"Yeah, I am," he tells her.

"I thought so. I brought candy."

"Great. Thanks." Finn turns and sits on the bench by the ledge.

"I didn't know what kind you like, so I got some of each," H tells him.

A sob escapes Finn. "Sorry, H, sorry. It's just I'm trying to do the right thing and now I'm kinda regretting it. Because if she'd stay with me out of guilt, well that's not so bad, is it? Right?" Finn finally begins sobbing.

"My math teacher Ms. Pillsbury has something she always says when people are sad. She says, no problem is insoluble given a big enough plastic bag."

Finn chuckles. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. She's very strange."

Finn wraps his arm around H. "I should have married you."

"Maybe in ten years," H replies. "If you're still lonely, we could get married then."

"You know, it's funny. Ever since we first met, I was scared she was going to leave me."

"You shouldn't be afraid Finn," H says, putting her head on his shoulder. "You can do anything."

Finn smiles sadly and sighs as he kisses H on the head.

**…**

Will is driving with Quinn in the front giving directions. Sue sits in the back, back seat driving.

"Take a left here," Quinn tells her father.

"All I'm saying," Sue says. "If not Finn, then someone else. Someone, male."

"Keep going?" Will asks.

"Yes."

"It's very exciting."

"What about grandchildren?" Sue asks. "How are you going to accomplish that?"

"I've heard there's this nifty little invention," Will adds. "Something akin to the turkey baster."

"It's just up here," Quinn says.

Will parks the car at the corner and Quinn opens the door.

"Where did you meet her?" Will asks.

"At my wedding."

"How can you be sure after such a short amount of time?" Sue asks.

"I knew after three seconds," Quinn says, slamming the door shut.

"The French call love happening that fast, le click," Will says.

"They would, those freaking perverts," Sue mutters.

**…**

Quinn bursts into the shop. "Where Rachel? Is she here?"

"I think we should try that again," Shelby replies.

"Hello. I'm sorry, but I'm looking for Rachel."

Shelby eyes her for a moment before replying. "You're her, aren't you? You're the girl."

Quinn nods.

"You're married."

"Not anymore," Quinn replies. "I left. Or he left. Whatever. It's over."

"So you're free?" Shelby tries to keep all the hopefulness out of her voice. "And you love my daughter?"

Quinn nods.

"Let's go."

**…**

Rachel tries to ignore the cabbie as he talks dirty to who Rachel hopes is his girlfriend. Checking her watch, she checks her surroundings. He doesn't seem to be taking the most direct route.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" the cabbie replies. "Can't you see I'm on the phone?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but I don't think this is the best way to go."

But he's ignoring her. Rachel sighs and leans back in her seat.

**…**

This time Quinn is driving while Shelby directs. Her parents sit in the back seat.

"You're wrong, you know," Sue tells Will. "You've always been enough for me."

"Not recently," Will replies. "There are pills…" Sue smiles. "I could buy some. But perhaps you might be a bit nicer?"

"Yes I could."

Quinn smiles to herself.

"Quinn, honey, take the next right. It's usually faster."

"Good job," Sue smiles.

Quinn takes the next right and runs right into a traffic jam. Fighting off her panic, she prepares to reverse and turn around, but finds several cars already blocking her in. She sighs.

"Three cheers for my husband," Sue says. "As much use as a fart in a jam jar."

"That was certainly the quickest honeymoon ever," Will mutters.

Feeling desperate, Quinn pulls out her cell phone and dials Rachel.

**…**

Stuck in traffic, Rachel glances out the window just in time to see a young man on a bike with a jaunty scarf ride by. He's singing an old classic.

"_…I do. I think about you day and night, it's only right…_"

Just then, her cell rings. It's Quinn. Reluctantly, she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Rach? It's me," Quinn says. "We have to talk. Everything's changed.

"There's nothing to say," Rachel replies. "You can't do it. Bye." And she snaps her phone shut.

**…**

Quinn reluctantly shuts her phone.

"How'd it go, darling?"

Quinn doesn't reply.

"She'll be back," Shelby tells Quinn. "She'll be back soon and then you can-"

"It's over," Quinn interrupts.

"Good," Sue says. Seeing everyone's incredulous looks, she continues. "You know what I mean."

Just then a young man on a bike rides by singing. "_…and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be…_"

Quinn recognizes first the song and then the voice. She watches him ride away as something dawns on her. "That singing. I've heard that singing before."

"What's going on?" Sue asks.

"Where?" Will asks.

Quinn doesn't answer. Instead, she climbs out her open window and climbs onto the roof of her father's car.

"Be care of the car, Quinn," Will says. Sue smacks him on the arm. "Right. Never mind, then."

Standing on her father's car, all Quinn can see is cars and more cars. Still, Rachel has to be close, so Quinn begins yelling.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel! Rachel, where are you?"

"Oh my god," Sue groans. "Could this become anymore embarrassing?"

"Rachel! Rachel, please! Rachel!"

Feeling despondent, Quinn can hear Rachel's voice in her head. _You're kind of shrill_. So she takes a deep breath and remembers her instructions. Placing her hands on her diaphragm, she imagines her mouth's a cathedral and yells out, "You're a wanker, number nine!"

**…**

Still stuck in traffic, Rachel hears someone who sounds a lot like Quinn yell, "You're a wanker, number nine!" She quickly gets out of the cab and climbs onto a nearby piece of construction equipment. She sees Quinn standing on a car half a block away.

"Rachel, I can do this!" she shouts. "I can do this!"

Rachel can only shake her head and grin at her. Quinn's response is to jump off the car and runs towards Rachel. Not to be out done, Rachel jumps down and begins to run towards Quinn as well.

It takes some dodging and maneuvering, but the pair finally meet up. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn and pulls her in for a kiss as horns honk in the background. But all Rachel cares about that Quinn is there, really there. She kisses her again.


End file.
